


Farewell

by Trickster_Angel



Series: Of Rose and Fate, Of Lirena and Brydann [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Children, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Parent-Child Relationship, ockiss20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Angel/pseuds/Trickster_Angel
Summary: Fate spends time with her family before she says farewell.
Relationships: Female Hawke & Original Character(s), Fenris & Original Character(s), Fenris/Female Hawke
Series: Of Rose and Fate, Of Lirena and Brydann [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621267
Kudos: 8





	Farewell

It was a sight Fate never got tired of. Her husband lying on the bed, a book in his hands, reading to their two daughters. Two mabaris were at the end, one puppy and one a lifelong companion. 

Mal and Beth's laughter was a sound Fate wished she could hear forever. Their happy smiles she wanted to paint so she could carry them with her. 

Especially when Mal turned towards the door. "Mama!" She called. 

Fenris stopped his reading. He and Beth turned towards the door.

"Mama!" Beth echoed her twin. 

Fate walked in. Mal moved closer to Fenris and Fate sat next to her. "So what are we reading?" She asked.

"The dragon was just about to fight the knight," Fenris replied. He and Fate exchanged a happy look. 

"What's next?" Beth asked.

Fenris went back to the book. It was amazing what a few years had done for them. Had done for them all. Just three years ago, Fate had been pregnant and they were all still in Kirkwall. And now, they had a home again and two wonderful daughters. Fate didn't think she could be any luckier. She thought she'd never have this again after she'd lost her mother. And then she'd lost her found family in Kirkwall. But Fenris had given her another one. Some people didn't have any family and she was fortunate enough to have three.

Fenris closed the book and Fate realized her thoughts had drifted. She didn't even know how the knight had defeated the dragon. 

"More?" Mal asked.

"No more," Fenris said, "You need to go to bed."

"More?" Beth asked, "Please?"

"Maybe one more story," Fate said. 

Both girls gasped in excitement. 

"Hawke," Fenris said.

"One more story isn't going to hurt," Fate said. She wanted this moment, this peace, to last as long as possible.

"Yeah, Papa," Mal said.

"One more," Beth agreed. 

"I suppose I am outnumbered," Fenris said. 

"Yay!" The twins shouted, then looked to their mother for the story.

"Have I ever told you girls about the time I fought a wyvern?"

The girls shook their heads, staring at Fate with wide eyes.

"Well, your father, Uncle Anders and I all went with our friend, Tallis, to an Orlesian man's mansion."

"Ewww!!" Both girls said.

Fenris gave Fate a look. "What have you been teaching them?"

"That's my girls," Fate said with a smile.

Mal and Beth giggled. 

"Our job was to find and hunt a wyvern faster than everyone else. We walked for ages, looking for clues."

Fate talked with grand gestures, making her daughters laugh. Even Fenris smiled as she recited the story.

"And then, with our trap set, we waited. But we heard roars. And it jumped." Fate landed softly on Mal, and started tickling her. Beth gasped but Mal started shrieking in glee. Chance started barking along. Fate quickly backed off.

"Chance," Fenris said and that was enough to get the puppy to stop.

"Again, Mama!" Mal said.

"If they cannot sleep," Fenris warned. 

Fate knew. She knew what was coming but her daughters' laughter was like a drug. She wanted to hear it forever.

"You should have seen your father. With a mighty swing of his sword, he chopped the head clean off. Blood-"

" _ Hawke. _ "

Fate paused. Sometimes she forgot she was telling stories to two three year olds and not a tavern of drunken adults.

"What happened?" Beth asked. Neither girl seemed phased by the gruesome description.

"We won the competition!" 

"Yay!"

"And  _ now, _ it is time for bed," Fenris said.

"But, Papa!"

"Papa!"

"No buts. You're already up late because of your mother. Now it is time for sleep." He scooped them both up with ease. "Hawke."

Fate got up and pulled the blankets back. Fenris dropped the girls into the bed and Fate put the blanket over them.

"Good night, Malika," Fate said. She planted a kiss on Mal's forehead. She would miss this so much. 

"Good night, Elizabeth." She kissed Beth as well.

"Good night," the girls chorused.

Fate hugged her daughters. "I love you both so much."

"Love you, Mama," they said.

Fate had to walk out of the room. If she lingered, she would stay. And she knew she couldn't. 

She hurried into her and Fenris's room. Her Champion armor was already laid out for her. With a heavy heart, she put on the armor she hadn't worn in years. 

Fenris was waiting when she emerged, fully dressed for the journey. He gave her a soft look. "You don't have to go."

"I do," she said.

"You  _ don't, _ " he insisted, "You've given enough of yourself. Your family needs you."

"The world needs me too," Fate said, "Varric has protected us for this long. But he can't protect us from that." She opened their front door and looked outside. The Breach colored the sky green, even at night. 

Mal and Beth had been so scared when it first appeared. They'd managed to convince the girls that it couldn't hurt them but Fate knew that was a lie. And she had to keep her family safe.

"I can come with you," Fenris said.

"Then who would look after our girls? They need their father."

"They need their  _ mother _ ."

"And they'll have her. But I need to do this first. Please, Fenris. Just for a little while. I'll save the world and make it back in time for supper." She smiled but even she didn't believe it. 

Fenris kissed her. When he pulled back, he stroked the side of her face. "Do not die. I cannot bear the thought of losing you."

She held her hand over his. "You said that at Kirkwall."

"Yet, it remains true."

"Sap." She laughed weakly. "I'll come home. When the Breach leaves the sky, you know I'll be back soon."

"Good luck, Fate."

She smiled and allowed her hand to fall. His did as well. 

With that, she turned around. The world wasn't going to save itself. And if she wanted to do that, she had to start walking. 

So Fate stepped out of the house. She just hoped her farewell wouldn't last long.

**Author's Note:**

> I promised more stories. I have two more to publish this week so look forward to it.   
> Thank you for reading. Please leave kudos or comments if you enjoyed it.
> 
> If you'd like to see sneak previews of my upcoming works and get writing tips, please check out my writing blog: a-writing-trickster-angel.tumblr.com


End file.
